


What Are You Afraid Of?

by bademons



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Human/Monster Romance, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bademons/pseuds/bademons
Summary: You were driving home from your job when you get lost. In the middle of the road you spot what appears to be a large dark figure. As you approach it you realize it appears to be a wolf that’s wounded and you stop to help them, but everything is not always how they appear...





	What Are You Afraid Of?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, and this work will be featuring explicit sexual scenes, graphic violence and for those who are 18 or older. This fic also showcases romantic relationships between a human and a werewolf in their monster form. 
> 
> Updates on this fic will be released on my tumblr; bademons.tumblr.com/mywork

“Good job, [Y/N]! You can go home now.”

“Thanks, Joe…” You tiredly answered. 

Throwing on your blue, white and grey over-sized plaid button up, you begrudgingly grabbed your keys and handbag, slowly exiting the restaurant. You were extremely tired, made almost no tips despite working a 9 hour shift with little to know break. You opened up your car and threw yourself into the drivers seat, slamming the door shut.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” You yelled while slapping the steering wheel. 

Rent was due in less than three days, and you had about $300 to your name. It wasn’t like you were irresponsible with your money, but your shitty roommate and her inability to pay rent was making it harder and harder for you to save so you could move out of the shithole you called your hometown. You started your car and drove off, deciding to take the back roads instead of the main, considering you needed to let out some steam before you got home. It was dark, a little rainy and it was hard to see. Flipping on your high beams, you could now see the road much more clearly. As you were going to make a turn you suddenly see a dark grainy figure laying on the ground. Slamming on the brakes, you came to a close stop in front of it.

You jumped from out of your car, which normally you would never do because that’s how people are murdered or kidnapped, but from what you were scared it might have been someone dead. Approaching the figure slowly, you first yelled out to see if they would start moving. 

“Hey! Are you alright?” You yelled. 

You waited a few moments for a response. It was dead silent. All you could hear were the sounds of the night; crickets, drops of water, and your car engine. 

You took a few more steps, your heart ready to give out at any moment. Patting down your pockets you looked for your phone. When you found it you pulled it out from your back pocket and put on the flashlight. The light showed the shape of a large black wolf, panting, with a large wound on the back. You ran towards the wolf and placed your hand near their snout. 

“Oh my God… holy shit..” You whispered.

You took your plaid shirt off and wrapped it around the wound. The wolf was bigger than you had ever seen. It was probably about 2 feet taller than an average dog. Nonetheless, you were more worried about their well being. You placed one of it’s paws around your neck and proceeded to life the wolf, struggling to carry them to your car. Unfortunately, you weren’t the strongest, but you did your best and managed to get the wolf to your back seat, which they barely fit into. 

Once settled you jumped back into the drivers seat, your crop-top sweater now bloody, you tried wiping some of the blood on your hands to your shirt and jeans. Taking out your phone you quickly googled animal hospitals near you, hoping that there was one that open 24 hours, considering it was nearly midnight. You cursed under your breath, ‘the nearest one is fucking twenty miles away’, you thought. 

Starting your car you drove off trying to figure out what you could do. You couldn’t send them to the hospital, most doctors don’t know how to operate on animals, and also they are a lot bigger than most wolves, so you thought it would not be safe to drop them off there. You bit your thumb nail, trying to stay calm and figure what to do. You did know where the town’s veterinary clinic was, so you tried calling anyways. As it rang, you prayed the doctor would answer, hoping they might have still been inside.

“H-hello?” You heard a groggy voice answer.

“Hello! Hi, Dr. Vandyke! It’s [Y/N]! I am so sorry to call you this late and I’m sure the clinic is closed but it’s an emergency!” 

“Okay, okay, calm down… I understand.. What’s going on?” Dr. Vandyke’s voice still groggy, she sounded as if she was getting out of bed. 

“Uhh, well I was on my way home and I found this dog- well wolf,” You laughed nervously, “…and yeah it’s wounded really badly and I nee-”

“Got it. How far are you?” She answered sternly. Her voice sounded more professional now. 

“Uh… probably like five minutes?” 

“Great. See you in a bit.” She hung up.

Confused, yet grateful, you hit the gas and drove as fast as you could to the clinic. A few minutes later you pulled into the clinic. Outside stood Dr. Vandyke, and from what you could remember she had always been a very tall and stoic woman. She had bleach blonde hair, olive skin and sharp hazel eyes. She was wearing her doctors coat, some gloves and holding onto what looked to be a stretcher. There was another person next to her who you never seen before but you didn’t have time to question it. 

Hoping out of the car you quickly opened the back seat, seeing the blood now all over the seat. The wound bled through your shirt that you wrapped, and you were feeling sick, thinking of the worst. Dr. Vandyke and the other man pushed past you and placed the wolf on the stretcher. The wolf could barely fit, their legs hanging over almost touching the ground. You closed the door behind them and followed them into the clinic. As they entered they headed straight for the back and before you could follow them in the man stopped you. 

“Wait here.” He demanded. 

“O-Okay..” 

They went in and you could hear all sorts of sounds. You sat in the waiting room bench soaking wet, tired and bloody. You tried to figure out what compelled you to do all of this, and although you loved animals, you never thought you could ever go this far for one. Suddenly, the cost of this visit and the bills to come started daunting over you, even though you felt guilty for thinking it, it was going to be another bill you could not possibly pay. As you sat and waited, minutes turned into hours and you dozed off. 

“…I can’t believe him.. I told him to stay indoors especially tonight…” 

“Madam, I’m so sorry, next time I’ll be more careful in watching him…” 

You slowly opened your eyes after hearing the whispers, and when you finally regained consciousness you sprouted up from the bench. 

“Is the wolf okay? Are they okay?” You panicked. 

Dr. Vandyke shifted her glasses and placed a hand on your shoulder. 

“Yes, he’s alright.” She reassured. 

You let out a sigh of relief. 

“It was a good thing you brought him here… any longer and he’d have died,” 

You took a deep breath and sat back down. Looking at your jeans and shirt you rolled your eyes. 

“You can take a shower upstairs if you’d like,” She went on, “I don’t think you’d want to go to work like that.” 

You checked the time on your phone, and gasped. It was already 7 in the morning, and you had work at 10. You thanked her and followed the man upstairs. He gave you a towel and washcloth, you thanked him and got inside. It seemed that Dr. Vandyke lived upstairs, and was nice enough to let you use her shower. You stripped, looking in the mirror in disbelief how disheveled you were. Turning the hot water on in the shower, you recalled the earlier conversation that woke you up in the first place.

Why were they talking as if they had already known the wolf? You thought. You jumped into the shower and the warmth of the water hitting your body felt right. You were finally able to relax. When you were done you wrapped the towel around your body and opened the door. There stood before you what looked to be a beast, standing on two legs while eating an apple. You shrieked, slamming the door and slipping on the wet floor. 

“What the fuck was that!?” You screeched. 

Panting, you gripped onto your towel brighter. You heard a knock on the door. 

“I won’t hurt you…” you heard as the deep solemn voice heard behind the door. 

“Thank you for saving me last night,” You heard again, “I promise I won’t hurt you, I’ll leave…” 

You slowly got up, took a deep breath and opened the door to take a peak. The beast was gone, and you almost dashed out of the bathroom. Finding yourself in what looked to be the living you saw the beast again, this time sitting down- like a human on a white couch. You stood still. Your eyes kept trying to process what you were seeing. 

“Wha-what is going on…” You whispered, your eyes welling up. 

The more you looked at him, the more you noticed things you had not seen before. He had on your plaid shirt wrapped around his waist, a bandage around the same area of the wound of the wolf you found, and your brain putting two and two together figured it out. 

“You’re the… wolf…” 

The beast jumped up, wagging his tail and pointing his claws toward you.

“Yeah! Yeah! You saved me!” 

You flinched, trying not to get too close. 

“Why are you talking? And standing on two legs?” 

The beast stopped. He got on all fours like a wolf and sat up like a dog. You almost wanted to laugh but you were too confused to even process what you were seeing. 

“He’s a werewolf,” You heard from behind.

You spun around and it was Dr. Vandyke. 

“A what?” You asked in disbelief. “No… no way… isn’t that just an urban legend..” 

“No, he’s a werewolf and I’m his mother. I’m human by the way so don’t worry, I won’t eat you.” She joked. 

You smiled half-heartily at her dark joke, but you were naked and defenseless. This is obviously the part where they kill you for knowing a crazy secret like this. Backing away, you tried to find the nearest exit to escape. 

“He’s harmless- you don’t need to feel so restless. I have some clothes waiting for you,” She continued, “Ronan! Go get the young lady the clothes I laid out!” 

After hearing the command he perked up and ran towards the back and the whole apartment shook. A few moments later he came back with clothes in his mouth. Uneasy, you took a couple steps back and he placed them on floor, running back to the spot he was before. Picking them up while maintaining eye contact, you quickly dashed back to the bathroom and locked the door. 

Your heart beating quickly, you threw on the clothes and exited the bathroom what felt like seconds later. Dr. Vandyke now sitting on the couch and petting the werewolf, you asked if you could leave. 

“Why are you asking? It’s not like we’ll hold you hostage… just make sure you don’t tell anyone about this and we’re all good!” She smiled. 

You nodded furiously in agreement and ran out of the apartment, back downstairs to the clinic. You saw your keys and purse near the bench, quickly snatching them and headed towards the door. Diving into your car you started it and drove away. Your anxiety and blood pressure rising, you could no longer contain your emotions and started yelling as you drove away. 

•• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• 

A couple of days passed, and you were in your apartment still in your bed, trying not to think about what conspired a few days ago. You took the day off, which you never do, but it was clear you were having trouble concentrating at work. While playing on your phone you got a call from one of your friends.

“Hey, [Y/N] what’s going on with you?” 

“Nothing… I’m good…” 

“Uh.. yeah right. That’s why you haven’t texted any of us in almost a week.” They snapped. 

You sighed and rolled your eyes. You got off the bed and headed towards the kitchen.

“I’m sorry for not calling you guys but I’ve been going through some things…” 

Just as you were going to turn into the kitchen you see a tall dark figure rummaging through your fridge. Shocked, you drop your phone from you hands and clasped your hands on your mouth. 

The figure reared it’s head and turned to you, let out a yelp and fell to the ground. Upon closer inspection it was the wolf from before, in your apartment, with a piece of old Chinese noodles hanging from his mouth. 

“Sorry, sorry…” The wolf spoke. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” You hissed. 

The wolf stood up, almost hitting his head on your ceiling. You flinched, and he went back to being on all fours like a regular wolf. 

“I came to apologize, and thank you for the other day…” 

You nodded.

“Okay, well you have to leave. I have a roommate and if they see you they’ll freak.” 

The wolf began to whimper, pointing his snout down to you and looking up at you with his puppy-dog eyes. You groaned, slamming the fridge door and motioning for him to follow you. You were still uneasy with his presence but it was clear he was not really a threat to you. Entering your room, the werewolf immediately pounced on top of your bed, only for you to instinctively yell ‘down boy!’. 

He listened and hopped off the bed and on the floor. You dusted off your bed and sat down as far apart from him as you could. 

“Okay, what do you need to say to me?” 

Positioning himself, he sat on his butt, his tail wagging and crossed his legs exactly like a human. He fiddled with his paws, which her as long as fingers with long sharp nails. The more you stared at him the more you saw more human like features. You wondered if he even had a human form. 

“Well… you saved my life… and I wanted to say thank you… although I did not expect to scare you…” 

“I-It’s okay… I’m glad you’re okay,” You answered reluctantly. 

Still fiddling with his claws, his tail stopped wagging he looked up at you directly in the eye. Your body stiffened, and you felt your heart beat faster. 

“I apologize, for damaging your car and shirt too…” 

You shook your head.

“It’s okay… Is that all?” 

He looked sad, and you felt bad. Everything in you was to be as scared as possible, but another part of you wanted to pet him as if he was like a real dog. 

“I’m sorry… actually do you want something to eat?” You asked hesitatingly. 

His face brightened up and he shot up, hitting his head on the ceiling. You let out a light chuckle and got up, telling him to stay put while you go cook.

“Ah, wait- before I go… can you eat human food?” 

He looked to be frowning and responded offended. 

“Of course I can eat human food! I’m half human, though I can’t eat chocolate but other than that-” 

This time you laughed harder, with your head all the way back. He looked at you perplexed but seemed amused by your amusement. You closed the door and started to cook. This seemed like the beginning of a weird friendship.


End file.
